


A Succubus?

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Youtuberegos - Fandom, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Jacksepticeye egos, M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Succubus, Sucubus, Sucubus Jameson, dapperstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: The man on the floor had teal hair that covered his face. He had small blue horns that stuck out of the top of his head, they were rounded on the top almost like a cartoon devil. He had on a white shirt and blue waistcoat. A long black tail with a blue heart like tip curled around his waist. His eyes were unfocused staring at the ceiling. Wilford dropped his gun in shock. It landed on the man's stomach. The man opened his mouth and grimaced. "What are you?" Wilford asked, reaching out a hand to touch the man.
Relationships: Danti, Darkilplier/Antisepticeye, WilfordWarfstache/JamesonJackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Kudos: 37





	A Succubus?

Warnings: Sexual themes, mentions of rape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilford opened his eyes to see blue ones staring back. The man on top of him startled at threw himself backwards. Wilford sat up to see the man had fallen off of the bed. Wilford slowly sat up. "Are you ok?"

The man didn't move. Wilford could only see his feet at were still on the bed. "If you're another assassin sent by that idiot detective I will kill you," Wilford mumbled, pulling his gun from underneath his pillow. He crawled to the end of the bed and pointed the gun at the man. "Listen I'm tired. Normally," He trailed off when he saw horns.

The man on the floor had teal hair that covered his face. He had small blue horns that stuck out of the top of his head, they were rounded on the top almost like a cartoon devil. He had on a white shirt and blue waistcoat. A long black tail with a blue heart like tip curled around his waist. His eyes were unfocused staring at the ceiling. Wilford dropped his gun in shock. It landed on the man's stomach. The man opened his mouth and grimaced. "What are you?" Wilford asked, reaching out a hand to touch the man.

The man looked at Wilford then looked at the gun. His eyes widened as he scrambled away from Wilford. "Sorry sorry," Wilford whispered, getting off the bed and walking towards the dapper-looking man.

The man was now pressed up against the walls with his head between his knees. "Are you ok?"

The man looked at Wilford and tilted his head to the side. "What's your name?"

 _Jameson._ The man signed.

"Lovely name for a lovely creature _,"_ Wilford whispered, carefully walking over to him.

Jameson blushed and looked away. Wilford gently grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at him. "What are you?"

Jameson stared into Wilford's eyes. Wilford reached to touch Jameson's horns and Jameson flinched away. "Ok, I won't do that anymore."

 _Succubus._ Jameson signed.

Wilford giggled. "So you're here to steal my innocence by fucking me?"

Jameson shook his head quickly and pushed Wilford away. _No. It doesn't work that way._

Wilford nodded. "So," he leaned forwards so that their noses were touching, "how does it work."

Jameson pushed Wilford back. _It can work like that but it can also work through kissing. I could also go into your dream but you woke up._ Jameson signed, his head drooped.

"Aw don't worry I'm just a light sleeper _,_ I can't be with the assassins after me," Wilford mumbled the last part.

Jamesons eyes went huge. "Yeah, I know I'm not so innocent," Wilford said shrugging.

Jameson put his head in his hands. "Are you ok?"

 _The higher-ups are going to be so mad_. He signed.

"Why do you have to go. We were just getting to know each other."

Jameson tilted his head again. "Besides you could take my innocence another time."

Jameson blushed again.

Wilford put out his hand to shake and Jameson took it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The two had lived together for a week. Wilford went to work, came home and flirted with Jameson. Jameson would silently laugh and wave him off. Tonight was another one of those nights. They were laying on the couch watching a movie. Jameson was on top of Wilford, curled up in his chest. "You're so beautiful," Wilford sighed, gently stroking Jameson's cheek.

Jameson shook his head. "But you are," Wilford whispered.

Jameson closed his eyes and pressed his face into Wilford's chest.

"Why don't you believe me?"

Jameson lifted his head. _You're the only one who says that._

"Aw, I'm not the only one you've tried to steal innocence from."

_Actually you're my first._

Wilford blinked rapidly. "Wait really?"

_I'm not great at my job._

"Naw, I'm just a light sleeper remember?" Wilford tapped Jameson's nose.

 _No, I'm just._ Jameson dropped his hands and looked down.

"Darling?" Wilford questioned raising Jameson's head.

_Male succubus are rare. You asked before why I wasn't called an incubus. Incubus are on top. Succubus are on the bottom. Gender doesn't matter. Most male succubi are power bottoms but I'm._

His hands dropped again. Wilford reaches out to touch his face but Jameson pushed his hand away.

 _We're used as toys._ Wilford growled quietly. _I'm not even good at that. I can't recuperate if they want me to and I don't make any noise. I'm._

Wilford grabbed Jameson's hands. "That's fine," he whispered.

Jameson shook as tears started to flow down his cheeks. "Let's finish the movie." Wilford pulled Jameson back into his chest. "You're not with them you're fine. You're with me."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford found that Jameson wasn't used to praising or simple touches. A complaint would make him turn red and stop functioning. Wilford also found that Jameson's horns and the tip of his tail were sensitive. Jameson would run from the room if either were touched. They never spoke of their relationship. They would cuddle on the couch and Wilford would do anything to make the incubus smile. They didn't speak of the times Wilford would come home covered in blood, mumbling nonsense. They most definitely didn't speak of the times that Jameson would pounce on Wilford in the middle of the night, eyes glowing and full of lust.

Wilford found himself falling for the mute. He sat in his bedroom listening to Jameson in the kitchen. The crashes of pots and pans let him know where he was. He sighed as a smile came to his face. "I'm such an idiot," he muttered.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_I have to go back._

Wilford dropped his plate. Jameson looked at the ground. "What?"

_They found out that I hadn't come back. They aren't happy._

"Stay please," Wilford whispered reaching out to touch Jameson.

Jameson flinched away. _I'm sorry._ He signed.

Wilford took a step forward. Jameson snapped his fingers and the world went black for Wilford.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Dark control your boyfriend!" Wilford screamed.

"Ï'M jùšT JøkÉįñG wÍTh ÿõÙ, BùbBŁËgùM," Anti giggled.

"I'm not in the mood."

"ŸÖü'rÊ ŃêvÊr Íń ThÊ MòÒd, WÁrfŠÁćHê. WHát HÁpPêñÉd tØ ÿóÜ?" Anti reached out to touch Wilfrods face. His moustache had faded to brown in the past year.

Anti tilted his head, his baseball cap tilted to the side. Wilford slapped Antis hand away. "Go away," He growled.

Anti hopped off the desk and walked away. Wilford grumbled and went back to his paperwork.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Wilford."

"What do you want Dark?"

"You should take a break," Dark said, his aura shifted behind him slowly.

Wilford waved him off. "I'm fine."

"Wilford you need to move on."Dark sighed walking over to Wilfrods desk. He knew Wilford had fallen in love with someone but the identity of the person was unknown to him.

Wilford sighed and but his head in his hands. "You don't understand. I love him."

Dark put his hand on Wilford's shoulder. "Loved."

Wilford laughed sarcastically and shook his head. "Love."

Dark nodded. "I know a young woman who-" He was cut off by screaming coming from somewhere else in the house.

"B̶̘͆͠ȧ̵͔̠̱͚̉͂n̵̨̟̙͎̈́̂̄d̵̫̝̈́̾̚͝a̵̢͎͕͉̰̎͐̋̈ğ̷̛̼̘͈͇̞̑͘ȩ̵̻̹̳͑͛̾̔̈́s̴̛̥͚̞͇̝͌̈́͌!̵̜̠̠̏̋ ̸̡̞̀̑̄͑͐W̴͎͂̌̒͆̍̎ȇ̶̝͇̩̈́̃ ̸̜̰͕̭͙̗̋̌̈́̓̿̓n̴̩̂ẽ̵͓̺͇͚̘̓͘ē̵̫̣͕̤̰d̶̘̺̯͕̩͎͐̈͛̅̓ ̵̣̖̮̹̒̈́̍b̵̰̤̙̥̚ͅǎ̶̞̲̰̎̃̕͠ǹ̸̰̞̔̿͛̉̅d̶̨̯̭̖̺̓̄̊̐̚͜͝ą̵̤̻̹̐͝g̴̰̥̯͍͍̀e̶̩̠̟͓͐s̵̢͕̘͖̃́̇̀͘͜!̶̬̝͋͆͑̈́̎͘"

Dark turned and ran out the door. Wilford sighed, Anti was always dramatic. He stood up and walked out of his office. "Wilford get the first aid kit!" Dark yelled from the other room.

Wilford turned and walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and grabbing the first aid box. He groaned and walked into the livening room. He really didn't want to deal with Antis shit. He walked into the livening room. "What the hell did you cut your finger on this time?" He grumbled as he looked up.

Wilford's eyes widened as he took in the scene. Dark walked towards him, one arm outstretched for the box. Anti say in the middle of the room. His hat had fallen off, revealing two green pointed horns. He was cradling a smaller man in his arms, with blue horns. Wilford dropped the first aid box.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Dark pulled Wilford from the room. "I know I should have told you he wasn't human."

Wilford stayed silent. "He's a succubus apparently. That was his brother. He was trapped in hell for a while. Do you mind if he stays here?"

Wilford shook his head. He didn't look at Dark and he barely registered what Dark was saying. All he could think about was the blue horned mute in the other room.

"Ok well, good night," Dark said, patting Wilford on the shoulder.

Wilford turned around and headed for his room. He knew he wasn't going to sleep that night.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson opened his eyes to see brown ones staring back. "Isn't it nice to have the roles reversed."

Jameson grabbed Wilford's face and pulled him closer. He smiled softly. "Why did you leave?"

Jameson shook his head. "Sorry touchy subject." Jameson put his forehead against Wilford's and closed his eyes. "Did you know that your brother is dating mine?"

"I mean what a coincidence. I'm so glad they are or I don't think I would ever see you again."

Wilford let out a sob. "I missed you."

Jameson quickly pulled Wilford in for a kiss. Wilford laughed when they separated. "That's one way to keep me quiet."

"Jameson you," Wilford turned to look at Dark who had dropped the cup of water on the ground.

"Shit," Wilford muttered.

Jameson silently giggled and waved at the stunned Dark.

"I'll get another thing of water. Just don't tell Anti." Dark said and turned around.

Jameson tapped Wilford on the shoulder. _Your moustache is pink again_.

"Huh, I guess it is."

_I'm not going anywhere this time. There are new laws I could._

"Stay with me?"

_If you would have me._

"Of course if I had it my way you would never leave."

_I'm not planning on it._

Wilford stroked the small horned that rested on the mutes head. Jameson leaned into the touch. "I thought you hated that."

_I thought you only wanted to fuck me._

"I'm not that shallow."

 _I know._ Jameson signed and pulled Wilford in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth story. My lucky number. Thank you all for leaving kudos on the others and this one.


End file.
